The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Information about physical locations of radio-enabled computing devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and laptops, may be obtained using satellite-based Global Positioning Systems (GPS). However, GPS systems do not work reliably indoors because a weak satellite signal is often unable to penetrate the building's structures. Even where a GPS signal is detectable, accuracy of the location information may be insufficient for applications such as a drone-collision avoidance or a camera-based tracking. Furthermore, it is often difficult to implement the GPS receivers as wearable devices because they are often large in size and require relatively large antennas for establishing communications with satellites providing GPS signals.
Existing indoor positioning systems are often large in size and expensive to implement because they rely on proprietary radio systems and infrared sensors. Some positioning systems configured to determine a position of an object rely on a trilateration, which requires at least three dispersed base stations configured to compute the position information of the object.
Some solutions may require transmitting a large quantity of Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) beacons every few meters. In some situations, hundreds of the BLE beacons are necessary to cover even a moderate size area. Furthermore, existing indoor positioning systems may require a frequent maintenance, including replacing the batteries, and so forth. Some of the existing positioning solutions lack a signal authentication. That drawback poses serious risks in security-conscious applications, such as navigation systems.